


to a year less shitty than the last

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, New Years, feral Logan rights, the relationship is ambiguous, what the fuck how is it 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Logan and Roman are the only ones up two minutes until 2021. 2020 has been hell, but the two of them are still alive.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	to a year less shitty than the last

“I think once it hits midnight, the year won’t change, it’ll just be December 32nd.” 

Logan laughed softly, “Honestly with this year I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.” 

Roman snorted, “Yeah.” 

The mindscape living room was dark. Various snores drifted through the air, all the other sides had fallen asleep one by one. Inside out was playing quietly on the TV, lighting up the living room with warm colors. They had been working hard, and despite Remus betting Roman that he would stay up later, his brother was passed out on the floor. 

It was just him and Logan, sitting on the cool tile of Thomas’ kitchen, leaning against the cabinets. 

Roman wasn’t sleeping. Didn’t think he could, honestly, on a night like this one. 2020 was hard on all of them, Roman knew that. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that it hit him more than it hit the rest of the world. 2020 was not a year for dreams. Roman watched his burn and crash again and again. For months he watched his goals get pushed to the side and then for months he stopped talking about them. Looking back on it he didn't do much beyond getting out of bed. 

Roman wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to take on the rest of the decade. 

“2 minutes until 2021,” Logan whispered. 

“Oh shit,” Roman said, “You’re right.” 

Logan’s eyes were centered on the clock and his legs were crossed. His hair was messy. His hands shook a little. In the darkness of the kitchen, Logan looked 1000 years old.

“Do you think next year is going to be better?” Logan said. He sounded desperate. 

Roman wanted to tell him yes, “I don’t know.” 

“Of course,” Logan said bitterly, “It would be foolish to think certainty would return just because of a number on a clock.” 

Remus snores more. The numbers on the clock tick closer to 2021. Roman wonders what he wants. One minute left. Roman thinks he might be wasting his time. He doesn’t want his goals to become the bare minimum. He doesn’t want to let the world beat his ambition out of him. He wants more. He doesn’t want to settle. He doesn’t want 2020 to be the last year of dreams. 

“Don’t you think certainty is a bit boring?” 

“Certainty is safe.” 

“Safe gets you nowhere.” 

Leaping into the great unknown is the farthest thing from safe. It’s also where good becomes great. 

“Danger is exhausting,” Logan admits. His hands shake harder. 

Roman offers out a hand. Logan’s shaky fingers fall into his. Roman squeezes them. He takes a deep breath. Logan does the same. Remus snores loudly in the background.

“Can’t argue with you there.” 

The clock hits midnight. New year. Snores fill the room. No cheers. They cheered last year. They were different sides last year. Less broken. Roman and Logan sit in silence. Logan doesn’t let go of his hand. 

Logan summons two small glasses. He hands one to Roman. It’s a clear liquid. Probably water, knowing Logan. 

“To…” Logan says, “To infinity and beyond.” 

“To infinity and beyond!” 

His chest feels warm and fuzzy. He’s glad Logan stayed up with him. He’s glad that they got through this year. This year felt impossible, and yet, here they are. Alive. 

Roman and Logan share a look and knock back the glasses in one go. The liquid burns as it goes down his throat, and it hits him that this is very much  _ not water.  _

“Jesus Logan, what the hell is this stuff?” 

“Vodka,” 

“Logan!” 

His friend just cackles. His laughter floats through the midnight air. Roman laughs along with him. His chest burns in the best way. 

_ Yeah,  _ Roman thinks,  _ 2021 is pretty great. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this has been a year. I put some of my thoughts in a fic cuz that’s how I deal. Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Comments rock my world
> 
> I hope you guys have a year that lets you smile :)
> 
> @macademmia is my tumblr


End file.
